Talk:Love domain
Source? Where would i find info about this? Feel like giving the demons a rest and turning to Domains :)! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 21:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Blades, I am going to guess it is from the d20 Ultimate Divine Spellbook... which is written by Mongoose Publishing. It is definitely not in the 3rd edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide or the Magic of Faerûn. Darkwynters 22:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters : I have never heard of that is that cannon? But I'll look in to it ^^ Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 22:19, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Blades, First, it is NOT Forgotten Realms canon, ask Pharuan Undearth or Zerak-Tul if you should add Mongoose materials... and second, I could be wrong... it might be in a 4th Edition sourcebook??? I will check at home :) Darkwynters 22:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Darkwynters : well i have found that there are a tone of deities who use the domain... i have no idea if there cannon :-/! Yeah I'll ask them when i have looked abit more... i should find something! Oh and say if you find it in 4e! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 22:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Love domain (in 4E, at least) is described in this book and adapted to the Realms in this article. Is has always been associated with Sune, by the way. Mpj 00:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oohh niiccee ^^! Let's see here... 2 spells? How do i do this now? Erm... lets just see how it goes! I might need help with this never done a domain page before! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 00:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, Domains in 4E have a different structure than earlier editions, so if you use those sources, try to be general and not add weird crunch. Mpj 01:05, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ok well i haven't learned a lot about crunch yet, but I'll try but i added all the info to the page, its hidden via Html code (Just remove the and every thing will be reveled) But i got really unsure what to and what not to add :-/! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 01:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I corrected some things in the article. Check the way I add the reference. The commented things were pure crunch. Maybe you could describe those abilities that love gods give to their followers in a non-crunch way. Also, the first paragraph is an exact copy of the text in the article. That is discouraged in this wiki.. Could you reword it? One last thing: there were no info about the love domain itself, so I removed the reference to Divine Power. If you describe it, add it like the other reference. Mpj 01:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Ok, I'll try not really shore on how to do that i don't know any thing about the rules of d&d so i dont really know what's strong and what is weak. I could add the desciption from divine power with some rewording i think hmmm, ok yeah i'll d it! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 09:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC)